Can't Understand
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: I suck at summaries but oh well. This is a Yugioh fanfic storie that came in mind. This about Yami getting this type of feeling for a certain doppelganger named Atemu. They look exactly alike but Atemu is tan and Yami pale. Its in progress but do read and enjoy. Warning, theres some yaoi boyxboy


_Feelings, Need, Love_

_Chapter 1:Race_

_It was very hot in August but Yami didn´t care as long as he has his own body and living with Yugi and Grandpa, he was was outside the house in the back yard while Yugi answer the annoying phone that keep ringing when they were playing Duel Monters was about to sit when Yugi came running with a phone on his hand."Yami!" yelled was caught off guard and fell straight to the ground,then got up and glare at Yugi. Yugi blushed because it was the second time he said something outloud, almost screaming, and get Yami caught off guard and fall to the floor and then got up and glared at him."Sorry Yami" said Yugi. "You´re forgiving" said Yami. "Thank you Pharaoh,oh I almost forgot to tell you that Ishizu called and said that she needs to talk to us and is very important,she´s coming today!" said Yugi. Yami didn´t expect Ishizu to come but something is telling him that the conversation will not be good. "Yugi,Yami come please!" came grandpa´s voice. "Coming!" both said at the same time,then glare at each other."I hate it when you do that!" both said it at the same time,then glare,then give sigh at the same time,then another glare they share. "Ah they´re here ma ám" said grandpa when Yami and Yugi came into the living room."Hello my Pharaoh" said Ishizu who was sitting on the couch. "Hello Ishizu,I didn´t expect you to come,what brings you here?" said Yami. "As you see my Pharaoh, I didn´t came here to pay a visit, I came here because I need to show you someone that looks like you, but he´s Egyptian" said Ishizu. "Well then were is this Egyptian guy" said Yami. "He´s in the Racing Horse place" said Ishizu. "And?" said Yami. "Well,I thought that you would see this person" said Ishizu. "Well, when is this race going to start?" said Yami. "About a minute or two" said Ishizu._

_When they got there, the race was about to start. Yami was looking at each rider who might be the person Ishizu spoke of. All riders wore helmets and goggles so he can't tell which one._

_"Yami, what are you looking for?" asked Grandpa._

_"Someone...but all the riders are wearing helmets and goggles..." said Yami as he sat down, tired of looking._

_The race began and all horses sped off. Yami watched every rider and horse. He spotted a black horse with a lighting bolt on its side, below the saddle. Yami look at its rider. It's rider was wearing all black with red streaks on the jaket and gold color on the belt. The rider and horse were infront, taking lead. They were nearing the finish line. What anyone would not believe is that the black horse was speeding fast and finished the finish line, they won._

_"That horse is fast!" Yami heard Yugi say._

_"Very rare and fast, Yugi" said Grandpa._

_"Come, we must meet its rider" said Ishizu as she stood up._

_"Meet its rider?" said Yugi. "For what? Autograph?" _

_"No...but meet him" said Ishizu as she leads them toward the locker rooms._

_When they got there, the winner was still there as the others were taking a bath._

_"Hm? Visitors" said the rider._

_"Hello, my name is Ishizu, these are my friends" said Ishizu while Grandpa and Yugi shook hands with the rider._

_"Pleasure to meet you all" said the rider._

_"What is your name if its ok to ask?" said Yami. _

_"My name is Atemu Sennen but call me Atemu only" said Atemu._

_"Atemu..." said Yami._

_"Correct" said Atemu as he took off his helmet and goggles, revealing a tanned man with star shape hair with golden bangs framing his face perfectly, crimson on the tips of the spikes and in the star shape hair was black. He had red crimson eyes that matches his colored tips, he looks a lot like Yami but theres some diffrences._

_Yami kept staring at Atemu for a minute or two while Atemu was talking to Grandpa._

_"Your horse is very rare, Atemu. It runs very fast like the speed of sound" said Grandpa._

_"Yes indeed. Wadjet is my only friend I have. I had him when I was little." said Atemu._

_"Wadjet? Oh the horse you meant...Cool name!" said Yugi cheerfully._

_"Yes. It fits him." said Atemu._

_"So tell me, Atemu. Do you have relatives?" ask Grandpa._

_"Well...no...Im not sure...I never knew my parents or anyone in my family..." said Atemu as he look at the floor._

_"Oh im so sorry, Atemu, I didn't mean to ask a horrible question!" said Grandpa while looking at Atemu._

_"It's fine...life goes on...it's sad to live alone but we must go on." said Atemu._

_'He lives alone?' __thought Yami.__ 'Its hard to believe it...I feel empty right now...Im not sure why...wait...I got a better idea'_

_"Um...Atemu..." ask Yami._

_"Yes?" ask Atemu while looking at Yami, waiting for the question._

_"Well...If you live alone...then...why don't you come to live with us?" said Yami._

_Atemu was startled by the question. He living with them? Theres nothing bad with them but he can't accept the offer._

_"Yami, arigato for the offer but I can't accept it" said Atemu._

_"Please Atemu? Pretty please?" said Yugi while making the puppy dog eyes._

_"You are welcome on our home, Atemu. Please accept the offer." said Grandpa as he smiled at Atemu._

_"..." Atemu doesn't know what to think. Accept the offer or live by himself for the rest of his life?_

_"Atemu?" ask Yami while putting a pale hand at Atemu's tanned shoulder._

_"Alright. I'll accept the offer." said Atemu while being tackled by Yugi._

_"Arigato Atemu! You're the best!" said Yugi while hugging Atemu around the waist._

_"You're welcome, Yugi" said Atemu as he smiled at Yugi._

_"Well. I must leave. Sorry for leaving early but I must return to the museum. Good luck." said Ishizu as she left._

_"Hmmm...let's head home shall we? But first...Atemu's belongings" said Grandpa._

_"I live near by. You don't have to help." said Atemu as they head where Atemu lives._

_By the time they set Atemu's belongings on his new room, Yugi, Yami and Atemu sat on the couch watching a horror movie while Grandpa made some snacks in the kitchen._

_"That's gross! How can those...ugh..." said Yugi while hugging Atemu around the waist. He got comfortable with Atemu now. And Yami was staring at Yugi hugging Atemu while Atemu was calmly watching the movie._

_Yami doesn't know why hes feeling this way like jealous but he never was. Everytime he would stare at Yugi and Atemu will make him want to keep Atemu to himself. What on earth is he thinking!? They're both male! They can't be together...but to Yami...he feels its not that bad...he had lost his mind..._

_The movie ended and Grandpa came in to set the snacks down and then laugh at Yugi who is still hugging Atemu around the waist._

_"Cuddly, Yugi?" Grandpa said, while laughing._

_"Ehh...yeah." said Yugi, not taking his arms off of Atemu's waist._

_"Well...I'll go to bed, you three can watch whatever you want. No running on the stairs." said Grandpa._

_"Grandpa we're old enough to run up the stairs like playing tag..." pouted Yugi._

_"But you, young Mister has that habit. Well Im off. Goodnight!" said Grandpa while heading up the stairs to his room._

_By the time the movie ended, Yugi had fallen asleep, Atemu and Yami had to laugh at Yugi's mumbling._

_"I'll go put Yugi to bed." said Atemu as he pick up Yugi in his muscular arms and carried him up to his room. Yami followed them when he finished putting everything away._

_Atemu lay Yugi down on his bed and kissed his forehead. And then close the door._

_"Well...we need some rest so...goodnight Yami" said Atemu as he enter his own room and shut the door._

_"Goodnight...Atemu..." said Yami as he entered his own room, closing the door, and crawled on his bed and fell into a deep slumber._

_Midnight_

_Chapter 2_

_It was midnight as Yami tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. It was not that he has nightmares, he hardly had any. It was that the dream he dreamed had something to do with him and Atemu. But what?_

_Yami sat up but stop mid to gasp as he felt tight on his pants. He couldn't believe it. He was hard...he never was like this, never masturbated and never had this type of problem._

_Theres no other choice but to do it...or he will be caught. He unzip his pants pull out his hard member. He panted and shudder at his own touch. He rub it alittle and gasp. It felt good, he rub it up and down, he had closed his eyes, picturing it was Atemu's tan hand rubbing his organsm._

_He kept rubbing, panting, enjoying it._

_"Atemu...ah...ah..." whispered Yami as he came._

_Yami let himself fall back. Zips up his pants, panting. Will Atemu will like to do it with Yami? Does Atemu feel the same way as Yami? Theres to many questions unanswered. Yami shook his head as he fall into a deep slumber._

_A Rider,Dancer and Singer?_

_Chapter 3_

_Atemu woke up early. He stretch a bit his arms and legs. Then got up and went to take a shower._

_He got out of the shower, got dressed and all. He went down stairs, towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and noticed that the breakfast was left there for him and Yami. He also noticed a note so he walk over toward the table and pick up the note, it was Grandpa's writings:_

_Dear Atemu and Yami,_

_Me and Yugi went to visit an old friend of mine, I left your breakfast for both of will come back like in 3 days or so. I want you to behave, no fighting, and also if you wish to go out and have fun then you may, but lock the door, i left a spare key to lock the door._

_Love,_

_Grandpa._

_Atemu chuckled, Grandpa always warn them to behave when they were. Atemu was about to sit down when he remembered something: __'Today!? But I can't go if Yami is here...What am I going to do? What am I going to tell him? I hate to lie...but I can't tell the truth...I can't...I need to think of something...' __Atemu thought as Yami walked in the kitchen, looking at Atemu._

_"Atemu, wheres Yugi and Grandpa?" ask Yami. Not taking his eyes off Atemu's sexy face and body._

_"They left, to visit an old friend in Egypt...here" Atemu handed Yami Grandpa's note as he sat down._

_Yami begin reading it silently for a minute, then look up from the note. "3 days or so? But that means they will come back in 3 days or so?" ask Yami._

_"..." Atemu nodded and began to eat his breakfast._

_Yami was about to sit down when the phone ring. He sigh and went to answer._

_"Hello this is Yami Motou how can i help you?" ask Yami._

_"Hey Yam! What'cha doing?" that voice belonged to no other than Joey. Yami could hear some rustling on the other line._

_"Hello Joey, I was about to eat but did you needed anything?" asked Yami, leaning on the wall, watching Atemu who was still eating._

_"What? Nah...wait...will you stop making noises!" Joey yelled to someone with him._

_"Geez you don't have to be that loud, Joey" Duke's voice can be heard._

_"Oh shut up, dice boy! Anyway, oh! Hey Yami! Yam?" asked Joey_

_"Im here, Joey." said Yami._

_"Ok, theres this new club! We can invite the gang there! So are you coming or what?" ask Joey._

_" ...Alright, Joey" said Yami._

_"Great! We'll pick you up in Kaiba's limo, chao!" said Joey as he hanged up._

_" Still the same joey..." said Yami as he put the phone where it belong._

_Atemu had finished his breakfast as he was washing his own dishes._

_" um, Atemu...my friends invited me to go to this new club and...do you want to come with us?" ask Yami, looking Atemu carefully while sitting down._

_" Club? Yami, I...I need..." Atemu never finished his sentence as the phone rang._

_" I'll get it..." said Yami as he stood up and answered. "Hello, this is Yami Motou how can I help you?"_

_"Hello, is Atemu Sennen there? Im his friend Ruby." said Ruby._

_"Oh yes he's here" said Yami as Atemu walked over where Yami is, grabbing the phone._

_"Ruby, do you need anything?" asked Atemu as Yami went to finish his breakfast._

_" Yeah, we need you over here today at night." said Ruby._

_" Today? But I thought it was tomorrow..." said Atemu turning his back at Yami who was staring at him, worried._

_" Atem, we need you here, if you don't then we're fired. Come on, lil bro, come." said Ruby._

_"Alright, I'll come. Today at night...ok...sayounara." Atemu hang up as he stood there for a sec._

_"You're going somewhere today at night, Atemu?" asked Yami._

_"Yes...sorry I can't come with you and your friends..." said Atemu._

_"Its fine...don't worry about it." said Yami. _

_By the time night came, Yami was waiting outside for his friends while Atemu locked the door._

_"I hope you have fun, Yami." said Atemu._

_"You too, Atemu." said Yami as he look at what Atemu was wearing. Atemu was wearing a black choker around his tanned neck, two black dog cuffs on each wrist, a black shirt under a black jaket that had a chain loose on one of its pockets, a tight black leather pants that fit him well, two black leather boots that also has chains around them. Atemu looked hot and sexy in those but the question is, for what?_

_Atemu spotted a black car that stop infront of him._

_"Sayounara, Yami. " said Atemu as he got in the car with Ruby._

_"Sayounara, Atemu..." said Yami. Yami can make out what Ruby was wearing. Ruby was wearing a choker like Atemu's but his were red, a red shirt under a red jaket that had a chain, two bloody red leather boots that also had chains but not like Atemu's, and red leather pants that fit him well._

_Atemu and Ruby started talking as they were off. Yami was worried, Atemu may be sexy and hot but can get into trouble._

_Yami spotted a black limo, which only belonged to no other than Seto Kaiba himself._

_"Hey Yam! Come in!" said Joey._

_"ok.." said Yami as he enter the limo. And off they go to this new club, little did Yami know that Atemu was heading there._

_By the time the gang got in the club, the club was full of punk, rock, pop, and jazz music. People on the dance floor were dancing, some were at the bar, and some were sitting nearby a stage._

_" This club rocks!" said Joey as he dragged everyone to sit nearby the stage._

_" Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please." said a man with a spiked hair, its tips were green. Everyone were quiet._

_"Thank you. we're having a band here they're going to play today at this moment! You know you want it!" the crowd cheered. "Alright, let me present you the band members. Ruby the drummer!" said the Ren as Ruby walked over to where the drums are._

_"Thats Ruby the drummer! Sapphire the bass electric guitar!" said Ren as the crowd cheered. Sapphire has black hair with sapphire streaks in a emo punk style, wearing the same as Ruby but the color is sapphire. Sapphire sent cold glares at the crowd and walked over to his sapphire bass._

_" The electric guitar is Neon!" said Ren as Neon walked over to his neon electric guitar as the crowd cheered._

_"And now...the vocalist also a guitarist...iiiis...Multicolored Nightfuryyyy! " yelled Ren as the crowd got crazy as Nightfury walked over to the microphone._

_Yami's eyes widen. no...it can't be him...from all people...Yami was staring at Nightfury who has tanned skin, wearing what Atemu was wearing, has multicolor hair, crimson eyes, his hair was pulled down, in emo punk style._

_Yami can't believe his own eyes...Nightfury is Atemu!?_

_"The song is 'It's not over' by Secondhand Serenade..." said Nightfury (Atemu) as the crowd kept repeating 'Nightfury' loud. _

_Neon started the guitar solo, soon followed Sapphire._

_"My tears run down like razorblades and no Im not the one to blame, it's you...or is it me? And all the words we never say come out and now we're all ashamed and theres no sense in playing games when you done all you can dooo...But now its over...its over..why is it over? We had the chance to make it but now its over...its over...It can't be over...I wish that I could take it back..." __sang Atemu. _

_Neon started to sing. __" But its oveeeeeeeeeeeer..."_

_" I lose myself in all these fights, I lose my sense from wrong and right! I cryyyyyy...I cry...Its shaking from the pain that its in my head, I just want to crawl into my bed and throw the way the life I lead..but i won't let it die...but I won't let it DIE!" __Atemu was on the floor as he clutches his head as if he had pain and pull out a fake knife, pretending to cut himself but stop._

_Sapphire, Ruby and Neon did the background sing.__ "But Now Its over! Its over! Why is it over?!"_

_" We had the chance to make it" sang Atemu._

_" But its over! Its over! It can't be over!" __the others sang._

_By the time they finished singing, they went to change._

_"That was so emo style!" yelled Joey joyfully._

_"Is this club for punks and emos? Cause Im leaving if it is..." said Seto._

_"But they serve good drinks" added Malik._

_"True...you know this Nightfury guy is sexy in my opinion.." said Duke._

_"True that Duke...hot and sexy..." said Bakura. Bakura did find Nightfury (Atemu) hot and sexy, he wanted to meet him in person too._

_"Now Ladies and Gentlemens! They're going to come back but they have something in mind...but what?!" said Ren as the crowd yelled. "They're here!" yelled Ren as he walked off the stage._

_Ruby, Sapphire and Neon were wearing everything black with ruby, sapphire and neon streaks. Nightfury came on stage, he was wearing a black stripped long slevves shirt with a black skirt, two high heel black boots._

_The crowd whistle at Atemu and yelled at him to spin but Atemu ignored them._

_Yami couldn't believe it...he never knew that Atemu would wear...that type of clothing..._

_The music started as Atemu sang first, Neon by his side. _

_"Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ai-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ai-haha, Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha." finished Atemu. Yami never knew that Atemu can sing in girl voice._

_Neon started to sing, holding a fake phone as Atemu too._

_" Alo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea" sang Neon._

_"Alo, Alo, sunt eu Picasso, Tiam dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ticer nimic" sang Atemu._

_Neon was behind Atemu, holding his waist as Sapphire was beside Atemu. Ruby was the other side of Atemu._

_"Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei, numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei, Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai." they sang._

_The dance went on, Yami kept looking at Atemu as he sway his hips, leaning into Neon._

_Neon was still holding Atemu's hips, bringing Atemu's body closer to his as Atemu sway his hips into the rhythm._

_Sapphire was dancing beside Atemu the same as Ruby._

_The dance and music ended. The crowd cheered as they got up and went to the dance floor as the music started._

_Sapphire, Ruby, Neon and Atemu came back, wearing the clothes they were wearing before. Neon had his arm wrap around Atemu's shoulders as Sapphire had his arm wrap around Atemu's waist. Ruby was hugging Atemu from behind, protectively._

_Yami was feeling jealous of how they were holding Atemu. Atemu was calm, but uncomfortable. Yami decided to make his appearance._

_"Atemu?..." ask Yami as he stop infront of Atemu and his band members._

_"Yami?...W-what are you doing here?" asked Atemu, now feeling more uncomfortable._

_"Yami Motou, no?" asked Ruby._

_Neon and Sapphire look back at Ruby._

_"Yes...you must be Ruby..." said Yami, not taking his eyes of Atemu._

_Neon and Sapphire had sensed Atemu's uncomfortableness as they tighting their grip a bit, protectively._

_"Nice to meet you, Yami." said Ruby. Ruby saw how Yami is looking at Atemu as Atemu was staring the other way._

_"May I speak with Atemu alone?" asked Yami._

_"Sure. Neon, Sapphire? Come with me." said Ruby._

_Neon and Sapphire gave one last glance at Yami and Atemu as they unlatched their arms from Atemu's shoulders and waist as they follow Ruby, leaving Yami and Atemu alone._

_"Why didn't you told me about this place and what you do here, Atemu?" asked Yami, crossing his arms infront of his chest._

_"Yami...I tried to tell you but...I couldn't...I just couldn't..." said Atemu, looking at the floor._

_"It would have been better if you have told me and Grandpa, Atemu.." said Yami._

_"I can't Yami...I was afraid of how were you and Grandpa were going to react..." said Atemu._

_"But still...you should have let us know..what if something happens to you?" asked Yami._

_"I just can't Yami! I don't want no one to know that Im in a band! You don't understand! Neither Grandpa will!" yelled Atemu as he ran past Yami and through the crowd, bumping into Sapphire._

_"Atemu wait!"yelled Yami as he ran after Atemu._

_Sapphire was bumped and he turned around to see Atemu was the one who bump into him. He also notice that Atemu's shoulders were shaking. Sapphire wrap his arms around Atemu, comforting him._

_"Sapphire..."said Atemu. Atemu knew he bumped into Sapphire because this is how Sapphire will do when he needed comfort._

_"It's alright, Atem" said Sapphire._

_"Atemu..." came Yami. Yami saw Sapphire hugging Atemu._

_"He's not in the mood to talk to you, Yami Motou.." said Sapphire firmly. Yami knew that Sapphire is angry because someone upset Atemu._

_"I just want to apologize.." said Yami as he inch near Sapphire and Atemu._

_"Later Yami..." said Atemu as he clung to Sapphire painfully but not to draw blood._

_"Atem, calm down...do it for me..." said Sapphire softly as Atemu leaned more into Sapphire's warm and comforting embrace._

_"Ok..." said Yami as he walked away from them._

_Atemu still was upset but a bit. He was glad that Sapphire cares for him. Neon cares alot, Ruby too. Sapphire was cold to others but not to Atemu. Sapphire has a soft part deep down inside._

_"Calm down, Atem..." said Sapphire as he comforts Atemu. Atemu to him is like Atemu was his little brother. Sapphire and Atemu have somehow have bounded. Atemu also was bounded to Ruby and Neon, they're like his older brothers._

_"Arigato Sapphire..." said Atemu. Neon and Ruby were behind Sapphire as they arrived, looking at Sapphire hugging Atemu._

_"What happen, Sapph?" asked Ruby as he walk over to Atemu._

_"Its about that Yami Motou, right?" asked Neon as Sapphire nodded._

_"Well...what happen?...you know what...explain us later...cheer up Atem" said Ruby. They hug Atemu and then went to sit down on a emty table._

_Atemu couldn't let go of Sapphire so he sat on Sapphires lap. Sapphire didn't mind as long as Atemu is happy._

_Yami kept watching them sadly._

_Feelings But To Someone Else?_

_Chapter 5_

_Atemu knew that Yami was heading to his friends' house so Atemu decided to go with Sapphire. As they arrive at Sapphires home, Atemu look around the darked room, it felt cold but it was fine since he got use to Sapphire's coldness toward others. As Atemu explored Sapphire's home, Sapphire went to sit on the couch._

_" I hope you don't mind the coldness in here..." said Sapphire._

_"Its fine, Sapphire..." said Atemu as he sat down, beside Sapphire._

_"Don't you mind if we watch something?" asked Sapphire._

_"I don't mind." said Atemu as Sapphire got up and went to put a movie._

_As Sapphire put in the movie, Atemu was looking around his living room._

_"Something wrong, Atem?" asked Sapphire as he sat down next to Atemu._

_"No...just wondering..." said Atemu, smiling._

_As the movie ended, Sapphire had fallen asleep during the last end. Atemu was awake, looking at Sapphire._

_Atemu kept staring at him, just wondering. Finally, he made an move._

_In order to not wake up Sapphire, Atemu got up slowly and then place himself on Sapphires lap, facing him._

_Atemu knew that Sapphire is awake now because Sapphire started to wake up, startled to see Atemu straddling him._

_"Not to be rude...but why are you sitting on my lap?" asked Sapphire._

_"Just wondering...on how to feel be loved..." said Atemu as he lean in, brushing lips with Sapphire's warm ones._

_Sapphire sat there, frozen. It felt awkward but sat still as Atemu kissed him._

_Atemu noticed it, as he kept kissing him for Sapphire to respond back._

_Sapphire couldn't believe it. Atemu wanted him to respond back? This can't happen! But as he wanted to shift, he felt something on his lower half but he couldn't get a look because Atemu was kissing him._

_Atemu moaned quietly while kissing Sapphire. He shifted a bit, grinding his arousal with Sapphires hips._

_Sapphire gasp softly, letting Atemu to plung his tongue in Sapphire's mouth. Atemu moaned again, he was really getting into Sapphire's heat._

_Sapphire felt tight in his own pants, he moaned quietly, but he knew Atemu heard him cuz he grind their arousals again, a bit hard._

_"Ate...haa..." whispered Sapphire quietly, Atemu taking that as an hint, with his free hand, he slid his hand in between Sapphire's legs. He heard Sapphire gasp again, his breath getting hot on his skin._

_"I know you want it Sapphire..." purred Atemu, liking the fact that Sapphire is loosing his mind._


End file.
